1. Technical Field
The techniques described herein relate generally to wireless power transmission.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless Power Transfer Systems (WPTS) are gaining increasing popularity as a convenient way to deliver power without wires or connectors. WPTS currently under development in the industry can be separated in two major classes: magnetic induction (MI) systems and magnetic resonance (MR) systems. Both types of systems include a wireless power transmitter (WPT) and a wireless power receiver (WPR). Such systems can be used to power or charge mobile devices such as smartphones or tablet computers, among other applications.
Some inductive WPTS typically operate in an allocated frequency range of several hundred kilohertz using frequency variation as a power flow control mechanism.MR WPTS typically operate on a single resonant frequency using input voltage regulation to regulate output power. In typical applications, MR WPTS operate at a frequency of 6.78 MHz. Industry committees have been working on developing international standards for consumer products based on wireless power transfer.